A conventional synchronization control system of this type (Austrian Pat. No. 269,602 or German patent applications Nos. 1,004,924 and 2,438,557) can be applied to an open oil (hydraulic) circuit only.
An object of the present invention is in general the improvement and specifically the broadening of the scope of applicability or versatility of synchronization control systems, for instance, for use in piston drive or power means of the closed-loop oil circulation system type in which the power pistons to be synchronized are subject both to compression and tension forces, as is the case e.g. of the parallel control of a canting or cogging moment. Hereby, the sum of all piston forces is zero. The improvement according to the invention should be obtained in a structurally easy and simple and operationally safe manner, while inaccuracies are eliminated in self-compensating fashion.